Torn between two People
by FlamingPurpleBunnies
Summary: Toph has run into a bit of trouble over love matters. Will she stay in the group or leave? Bad summary. Couples, Tokka, Sukka, and A bit of kataang.
1. Suki, Sokka, and Toph

I edited the story and tried to make it better but I'm sorry if you really like Suki cause she like one of the bad guys in the story. Also she's a little OOC. If you don't like that then please don't flame! And also please don't flame anyways! So that being said, R&R peoples! (please! .)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own avatar the last air bender

* * *

"So… are we going out to eat tonight?" Katara asked Aang as they sat down by the fire that they had made.

"I don't think that's a good idea. This whole Toph thing has gotten Sokka pretty confused." Aang replied.

"I know I know but we need to do something to get it out of his mind!" she responded. While they were talking Sokka was coming back from filling up the water cartons.

_Toph_ he thought_ why did you have to leave?_

Flashback

"I don't think this is such a good idea" Toph said, fear evident in her voice.

"I think it's a fine idea!" Sokka replied, sarcasm leaking into his voice. It was an extremely hot day out and the group had decided to stop by a river to cool down in. He jumped out of the water, grabbed Toph's wrist, and pulled her into the water.

"HELP ME!" she screamed as her face was plunged under the waters cold surface. Sokka laughed and repositioned his hands from her hands to her waist.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to let go of you." Toph pressed her body closer to his and started to shake while a small blush creeped onto her cheeks.

"You say that, but you'll probably drop me anyways!" she wailed. At that moment Suki walked out from the tent she was staying in and saw the two of them together in the water. She frowned. _Why is he holding her like that? Why is she blushing? _She wanted to have her questions answered so she jumped into the water with the two of them.

"Hey Toph, hey Sokka!" she chirped as she waddled towards them.

"Hey Suki." Was all Sokka replied. Toph didn't even say anything. Suki frowned. Sure, they had broken up a few days ago but he could have been a little bit nicer to her. _After all, _she thought, _I wasn't the one that broke up with him. _She tried a few more attempts at small conversation but when their talk got nowhere she gave up and climbed out of the water.

"Hey Suki!" Katara called. Suki snapped out of her thoughts and turned to face Katara, "we all feel really bad for you. It's gotta be hard to see you're companions sacrifice themselves for you, so Aang and I decided that we would all take you out for dinner tonight."

"You don't have to! I know you don't have a lot of money!" Suki protested. Sure she had sat there and watched her companions be pulled apart by the fire nation, but it was Sokka who rescued her and she wasn't about to take anything more kindness from the little traveling group. They had already done too much for her. Besides, she didn't really want to be around Sokka right now.

"No, please, it would be our pleasure. We're by Ba Sing Se so we could just stop by there and pick something up."

"Are you sure?" Suki asked.

"Yeah, it's fine."

--

The group was riding on Appa and they were on their way to Ba Sing Se. Aang was talking to Katara on Appa's head and the two of them were oblivious to the world. Sokka was sleeping, and Suki was sitting next to Toph at the very back of Appa's sattle.

"Hey Toph," Suki whispered, "are you in any kind of relationship with Sokka?" She had to know after what she had seen earlier that day. Just because they weren't dating anymore didn't mean that she didn't still like Sokka.

"No." Toph replied, puzzled by Suki's question.

"Do you like him?"

Toph blushed, "A little, why?"

"Hmmmm…" Suki turned away from Toph and succumbed herself in her own thoughts. _If I tell her that we're dating, will she stay away from him? Well, it's worth a shot._

Toph had been looking at the sky but she broke into Suki's thought by asking, "Why do you want to know? It's not like you're dating him anymore, are you?"

"W-well actually I am! Sokka said he was sorry for breaking up with me and that he wanted to get back together. It was all a big mistake that we broke up."

Toph's mouth hung open a little. _No way,_ she thought. She had like Sokka practically since she saw him and she was planning on taking the chance to get closer to Sokka. "Plan ruined." She muttered to herself.

"Did you say something?" Suki asked.

"No, nothing at all." The two girls looked longingly at Sokka and it was Toph who turned her gaze away first. Eventually Suki got up and sat down next to the sleeping Sokka. She placed his head in her lap, softly stroking his hair. Every now and then she would glance over at Toph but each time Toph was looking away.

--

"Yes! We're here!" Aang yelled as he jumped up in the air. The group had finally made it to Ba Sing Se after a long night ride.

"Come on guys, we need to find a place to sleep." Katara led the group through the streets until they found a suitable inn. They decided that Aang would share a room with Sokka, Katara and Suki would share a room, and Toph would get one to herself. _At least I'm not with Suki._ She thought. The whole day she had been distancing herself from Sokka. While she had been doing that, Suki had been making moves on Sokka in attempts to drive Toph further away.

Later that day Toph decided to go on a walk. As she was walking the worst thing that could happen happened. Toph encountered her parents. _Shoot, I've gotta get out of here._ She thought, but it was too late. Ever since she left her parents to go with the Gang, the three of them had not been on good terms with each other.

"Toph," her mother called out, "is that you?"

"Um… yeah." It was too late to run away, they had already spotted her and she refused to hurt them with earthbending.

"This is great! I have been waiting for you to come home! We just got a proposal letter form a young man who wants to marry you! He's at the house right now and you can go and greet him!" her mother chirped.

Toph went pale. "WHAT!?" she screamed, "Mom I'm only 13! You can't expect me to get married! Besides I don't even know the guy!"

Her mother's previous face went from happy go lucky to cruel and hard. "If you don't come with me I'll force you to come." Toph sighed, she definitely didn't want to go with her mom but she didn't want to go back to the gang where she would have to put up with Suki and Sokka. She contemplated her pros and cons for a bit before deciding to go with her mom. _I can at least mend the break in our family._ She thought as her mother led her towards their estate.

End of Flashback

It had been three days, and the group was still in Ba Sing Se. Aang had insisted that they look for her. Suki had insisted that they forget her and leave. Sokka was dumbfounded, and Katara cried. _Why did she leave? _Was what they all thought when they first found out.

One day while Sokka was scouting he saw a petite girl with a pale complexion, and Raven black hair. In fact she looked like a dressed up Toph. _Wait… _is_ that Toph? _Sokka thought. At first he brushed it off by the fact that the Toph he knew would never dress up like that but his curiosity got the best of him and so he followed the girl all around the town until he saw her meet up with a man. He was much taller than her and was probably 15 or 16 years old. He had emerald green eyes and striking blonde hair which was really rare. He was dressed up intricately and he had a sword at his side. As the girl walked up to him he kissed her on the cheek. Sokka watched her and noticed that she flinched when he kissed her.

The more he thought about it the more he realized that she looked like Toph. It wasn't until he saw her eyes that he confirmed it was her. The girl had the same milky green eyes that Toph had.

"Toph" the words escaped his lips and before he knew it he was standing up. He started running towards the two and grabbed Toph by the shoulders, he started shaking her. "Toph, it's really you!" he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Sokka?" she said, "Why are you here!" Her eyes were wide at his sudden appearance.

"Toph, why did you leave?" he yelled at her.

Even though she was happy she was still mad. Why was he looking for her if he was so in love with Suki? Was he doing it to make her jealous? The man she was with placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her behind him. "Hey, don't touch my girl like that." He growled.

"What?" Sokka stuttered.

"Sokka, leave me alone, I'm engaged to this man here. Now that I'm out of the way you can have all the fun you want with Suki!" Toph whimpered. It killed her pride to acknowledge his relationship with Suki but she couldn't do anything about it.

Sokka was dumbfounded. _Fun with Suki?_ He thought. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Suki told me that you two were in a deep relationship, so I assumed that I was in the way. I left so that you two could be happy!"

"What are you talking about? Suki and I aren't in that kind of relationship anymore!"

Even though she could tell he wasn't lying she still wanted to ask. "How do I know that you're not lying?"

"Because when Suki and I were dating I wasn't happy and I realized one day that I didn't like her anymore. I liked you." He mumbled. Toph stumbled backwards.

"You like me?" she mouthed.

Sokka saw it and replied, "Yes I like you." Toph was torn apart. She had agreed with her parents that she would marry this man, but Sokka, who she had liked from the beginning, had just told her that he liked her.

"Hey, stop filling her head with such nonsense about your crappy feelings!" The man standing behind Toph yelled.

"What?" Sokka screamed once again.

"You know what? I challenge you to a duel! If you like her as much as you say then you'll fight me. Winner gets the girl." the man pointed his thumb at Toph and slowly slid his sword out of his sheath.

"Fine, you asked for it!" Sokka also pulled out his sword and lunged at the man. Toph closed her eyes, even thought she could still see the fight it helped to hide her fear that Sokka might get hurt.

The fight was over in a few minutes. It turns out that the man had a sword for show and hadn't even been trained in how to use it. Sokka walked over to Toph and hugged her.

"Don't ever do something like this again!" Sokka said, "Promise me!" he pulled her away and looked into her eyes, trying to find an answer.

"I promise." She cracked a small smile and then punched Sokka in the arm. "I can't believe I had to be saved by Sokka of all people." She joked. She walked a few feet away and stared at something in the distance.

"Toph, you ok?" she heard Sokka ask behind her.

She turned to him and small tears were rolling down her cheeks. "Toph what's wrong!?" he asked her, quickly coming to her side.

"I'm just so happy. I've liked you for so long and I thought that you would never like me. You always found some other girl. It just feels good to know that you're like back." She put one of her hands into one of his.

"Toph," he sighed, "I'm sorry for making you feel that way. If I had known you liked me, well, I wouldn't have dated Suki at all."

There was a silence before Toph replied. "Sokka, how do I know that this isn't a joke to you? I think the Sokka I know would never do something like that but people change…"

Before she could say something else Sokka leaned down and kissed her. "That tell you that I'm not lying?" he grabbed her nose and shook it between his fingers.

"Hey!" she punched him on the arm again but instead of moving away form him she grabbed his arm and the two of them headed back towards their friends.

* * *

I hope you all liked the finished version (even though the ending still kinda sucked). I made a lot of changes but I felt like the other version skipped around a lot. Also I tried to make Suki more in character than she was before but I'm not sure if I won that battle. I think I'll make another chapter or an epilogue to wrap everything up so… yeah. Anywho, please review!


	2. Epilogue

Here's the epilogue to Torn between Two People! . Hope you like it!! R&R

* * *

Toph sighed and scooted a little closer to the dwindling fire that Aang had attempted to make. Sokka was sitting next to her and his hand was placed lightly on hers. They were the only two people in the campsite. Katara had said she wanted to go take a bath in a nearby river and Aang said he was going on a walk but they were sure he was going to peek on Katara. After Toph and Sokka had returned Suki had left out of embarrassment and gone to live in Ba Sing Se. Sokka knew she still liked him and before she left she asked him if he would reconsider is choice. Toph had held her breath but he had calmly replied that he didn't have feelings for Suki anymore and that he would much rather be with Toph. Suki had seemed depressed and she left without a word after that.

"Toph, you awake?" Sokka said into the darkness.

"Hn," She replied. She leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, taking in his scent.

He smiled down at her and patted her head. They sat like this for a few minutes until a scream echoed through the forest.

"Aang." They both laughed and prepared for a soaking wet Aang to run through the camp followed by an enraged Katara. Soon enough Aang ran through the camp and hid behind Sokka.

"Aang! Get your sorry butt over here!" Katara yelled as she stomped into the camp.

"I'm sorry Katara!" Aang wailed as he zoomed away from Sokka away and away from the camp.

"Sokka!" Katara turned to her brother, "were you purposely helping to hide him?"

Before Sokka could answer Toph shrugged and said, "Yep. He didn't want his fellow male to get pulverized by you." Steam rolled out of Katara's ears as she splashed Sokka with water.

"I'll get you later!" She stormed off to go find Aang.

"Toph!" Sokka whinned. "Why'd you have to do that? Now I'm all soaked!"

"I couldn't resist." She shrugged while suppressing a laugh.

"Well, since you got me wet I deserve to get you wet." Toph's eyes widened and she shook her head no. He smiled and shook his head wet before pouncing on her. He pinned her on the ground and started tickling her.

"S-sokka stop!" she giggled. "It tickles!"

"That's the point." He continued to tickle her and she continued to squirm underneath him. They stopped when they heard another cream rattle through the forest. They both shook their heads and mutters, "Aang."

Toph carefully scooted away from Sokka. Sokka stood up and started laughing hysterically. "What?" she snapped back at him.

"Your clothes!" he choked. Her shirt was completely soaked down the front, courtesy of Sokka, and there were mud splotches all over it. She growled and stomped off towards her earth tent.

"Hey Toph!" he called after her, "don't be mad. It was just a joke!"

"I'm not mad Sokka." She muttered, "I'm just thinking how lucky I am to have you guys." She walked into her ten and Sokka ran after her.

"Well I'm glad to have you."

* * *

The end!! I hope it was a satisfying epilogue! Personally out of my stories I think this was the best one actually (with the edits added in of course). I just feel like I was able to write the characters out best in this one…. Anywho, thanks for reading!!! :D


End file.
